Kaos
' Kaos' is the main antagonist of Skylanders Academy. He is the son of the powerful sorceress Kaossandra. Role in the series Background Personality Kaos takes pleasure in spreading havoc and darkness through the universe. He constantly seeks his mother's approval at the hopes that she will teach him how to become a user of darkness like she is. Unlike the game canon counterpart, which would rather rule Skylands than destroy it, Kaos revels in apocalyptic events regardless if he caused them or not. Also unlike the game canon counterpart, Kaos appears to have little sense of self-preservation, and rather than sending minions and tricking people into realizing his goals, he does and oversees the work himself no matter the risk, leading to worse punishments when he's eventually caught. Another contrast with his game counterpart is that he admires the Doom Raiders rather than hating them for their feeble goals to take over Skylands. Biography When it comes to the most evil villains not tall enough to ride a roller coaster, accept no substitutes. Kaos lives up to his name and strives to bring his own personal style of disorder and disaster in his attempts to take over Skylands. Plotting his world domination from his “guest castle” behind his mother’s estate, he hopes the whole “taking over Skylands” thing will finally win her approval. And until he gets it, he’s just going to scheme harder, bigger, and more eviler to gain control of all the isles in Skylands. Should he succeed, you just might have to kiss the Skylanders goodbye... forever! Abilities Unlike his game counterpart whose dark powers were granted to him, Kaos possesses dark magic of his own, with powers randing from bolts of dark electricity, dark magic bubbles, ice spells and forcefields; as well as mental abilities, such as creating mental recordings of images, telekinesis, and astral projection. He can also create additional enchantments to magical objects, such as a magic lens that could see into the future transformed into a lens that sees into future acts of villainy. Near the end of Season 1, his dark magic was amplified after Kaos was exposed to the power of his mother's magic spell book, though at the cost of weakening Kaossandra's own magic over the course of Season 2. Though he restored it to her temporarily, Strykore tricked him into taking it from her again, as well as giving him much more powerful spells from the book. Despite being much physically weaker and out of shape than most other characters on the show, Kaos is quick to dodge and recover from attacks, and his coat is fireproof enough to deflect fireballs on contact. After breaking off a piece of Eon's beard, Kaos went to vandalize the Academy Library where he and Glumshanks discovered the Relics Room and all of its artifacts, including the map to the Core of Light. Spyro, after freeing himself from Kaos's dark magic, challenged Kaos again but was defeated, allowing Kaos to beat him senseless with the frozen Book of Skylanders. Although incapacitated, the young dragon defrosted the book with his firebreath, causing Kaos pain when he held it. This however freed all of the other Skylanders and Master Eon, who raced to Spyro's rescue and kicked Kaos and Glumshanks out of Skylander Academy and into a field of aggressive sheep. Sometime after, despite his defeat, Kaos revealed he recorded the map to the Core of Light and planned to attack it. Story Season 1 In the series debut, Kaos plotted to steal The Book of Skylanders during Skylander graduation in order to destroy the Skylanders, allowing him free reign over Skylands and universe. He and Glumshanks then went to the Skylander Games to survey the landscape for their attack, while in the process watched the cadets participate in their final test. The following day, he infiltrated the arena again with a sheep disguise to approach the Skylanders and the book, and stole it from Hugo once the new graduates were drawn. Though the other Skylanders attempted to stop him, he used the book's influence on the heroes and quick thinking from him and Glumshanks to avoid their attacks, tricking Eon into telling him that the book was vulnerable to freezing magic - and promptly froze it the stop the group. In the midst of his triumph, Kaos was confronted by a dragon named Spyro who wasn't included in the Book of Skylanders and therefore wasn't deemed by an actual threat by the evil wizard. Spyro however proceeded to battle Kaos in an attempt to stop him, only to be subdued. In My Way or the Sky Way, Kaos attempted to present the map to his mother in her upcoming visit, but the recording fizzled out at the worst moment. Dismissing his plan, Kaossandra ordered him to look for a job to start paying rent for the Guest Castle or risk getting kicked out, and left taking Glumshanks with her. Against his will, Kaos went to the nearby town to use the employment agency, and the absent minded Mabu employer gave him a job as Uncle Merle's Lizard Gizzard mascot, with nothing but a sign and a 12-hour shift. Quickly frustrated, the sorcerer used his magic to move the sign with little effort, and accidentaly entranced Gary and Claire, discovering that Mabu are hypnotized by the sign's spinning motion. After sending them off to the restaurant, he recieved call from Glumshanks; unaware that the troll was having a pleasant afternoon with Kaossandra, Kaos assured his butler that he would return as soon as he could, but also noticed that he was unrecognizable in his gizzard costume. Putting two and two together, the sorcerer put a new plan in motion. Sighting Hugo inside Uncle Merle's, Kaos waited until Master Eon and Jet-Vac left to corner the Mabu and used the sign, hypnotizing Hugo into leading him to the Relics Room in the Academy. Though he reached the door to the vault with ease, Spyro and Jet-Vac discovered him and assumed he was there to give freebies to the Skylanders as a mascot, and when he didn't have any tickets to give out, coaxed him into doing the Lizard Gizzard's dance from the commericals. Losing his temper at their insistence, Kaos ruined his costume and the sign, and was promptly beaten up by the two before getting kicked out of the Academy once again. Fired from his job and once again forced to return home empty handed, Kaos was suprised when Kaossandra revealed she actually wanted him to discover a life different from wasting his time with evil, and didn't really care about the rent. Satisfied with his sorry state, she returned Glumshanks to him and pretended to mock the troll's theater days before leaving, and Kaos decided to give him a torture session to make them both feel better. In Missing Links, Kaos attempted to use his recording of the Core of Light to draw a map, to no avail. Because of his increasing frustration, Glumshanks assumed the sorcerer's astral power was disturbed by stress, and took him to a nearby villain spa to relax. Unlike him, however, Kaos only got increasingly aggravated by the odd methods and the New Age music, and it culminated in his astral power exploding his bathtub's contents, which destroyed the entire room. Having an epiphany when seeing his butler's displeasure, Kaos noticed that making others suffer reduced his own stress, and took him to the Skylands DMV's dreadful lines as punishment. His theory was correct and his recording of the map came back promptly, but gleeful with Glumshanks' pained begging to leave the line, he decided to stick around and let him suffer for longer. In Dream Girls, after his reckless announcement to the Skylanders that he sought the Core of Light two episodes prior, Kaossandra locked him inside the castle so he would avoid capture by the heroes. While he planned to infiltrate the Academy regardless, Glumshanks distracted him by suggesting to clean up the room, though behind the sorcerer's back, he was moving things out of place. Eventually the butler fell asleep, however, and Kaos used the time to keep his room in perfect shape and take down the door with a hammer, reaching the conclusion that regardess of the outcome, his escape and attack on the Academy would increase his notoriety. Against the troll's requests, Kaos quickly entered the teleporter outside the castle with him; but, his recklessness would prove to be his undoing, as the teleporter took him to a crowded main classroom at the school. Glumshanks, frustrated, begged the group to arrest them without a fight, and with the newly captured Dreamcatcher, the three were taken to Cloudcracker Prison. Relationships Kaossandra Kaos appears to admire his mother like most sons, but because of her abuse and dismissal, frequently doubts if she is purposefully keeping him from great things. Though throughout the series he at the most bothers her for attention with negative results, this comes to a head in Assault on Skylander Academy, when the Doom Raiders convince him that his fears were true and he decides to betray his mother and attempt to gain more power. Despite his decision, he still tries to find out the reasoning behind her actions and make amends, even as she leaves him behind. Golden Queen Out of all the Doom Raiders, he admires the Queen the most, and has a very obvious crush on her; having an entire panel filled with art themed around her and other items. Not seeing through her scheming, he believes her acceptance of having him join their plans is true, and follows her in an attempt to gain her heart. In Season 2, though he is more focused on trying to get her approval, he slowly catches onto the fact that Golden Queen is using him (which is later confirmed by Broccoli Guy), and pretends to be interested in her shenanigans to try and leave the Doom Raiders. By the end of the season, he is completely over any affection he had for her as she attacked his mother in cold blood, and used Strykore's magic to throw her off the edge of an island. Miranda Rossi Glumshanks Like in the game canon, Kaos treats Glumshanks poorly and frequently harms or forces him to do embarassing things, believing it to be the accepted behavior towards a minion. His tantrums and shenanigans put Glumshanks as the reasonable figure, even if Kaos attempts to act superior. Though he frequently mistreats Glumshanks, he did genuinely seem to miss him during his later time with the Doom Raiders. When he temporarily thought that the troll was his father, he became less abusive and more respectful towards him. But when Kaossandra revealed that he wasn't, Kaos became more of his usual self and their dynamic returned once more to pretty much how it used to be. Wolfgang Kaos is greatly afraid of the werewolf and believes him to be competition for the Golden Queen. However, his lack of physical prowess and poor understanding of conversations have Wolfgang put Kaos aside or beat him. After their fight in Space Invaders, Wolfgang appears to tolerate him more. Trivia * Kaos is one of the few characters to have kept their original voice actors from the games. * Him being called Steve - probably short for Steven - by Spyro is likely a reference to the full name of Kaos' voice actor, Richard Steven Horvitz. * Kaos' disguises fool most characters no matter how obvious or simplistic, such as a small wig; aside from comedic effect, he doesn't know the reason behind their effectiveness. * Though his age in the games is unknown, Kaos is a young adult compared to real world ages.1 * Kaos' favorite movie is Unsilence of the Lambs, which he has gone as far to record with his astral power. Category:Villains Category:Male